


A Ping On A Terminal

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mass Effect 1, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash gets a message on her private terminal from a certain Lieutenant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ping On A Terminal

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for twistedsinews on tumblr.

Ash thinks she should only listen to voice messages from her family with ear buds in from now on, after the incident earlier in the day with Shepard. She's not sure she'll ever live that down, but at least the mission is distracting enough that Shepard might forget all about it. Ash hopes so, especially after their new asari teammate seems to have caught Shepard's eye.

A ping on her terminal shakes her from her thoughts, and she looks down to see that she has a new message. Ash clicks it to reveal that it's from Kaidan.

_**Alenko** : So, I heard your sister thinks I'm 'cute'. You share this opinion, Chief?_

Ash keeps herself from just deleting the message and hiding under the weapon's bench. She's better than that. Though, she had hoped that Shepard had forgotten to mention that little incident, but even with a bright, blue asari distraction, their esteemed commander has a memory like an elcor. 

_**Williams** : Can you forget that ever happened? When did Shepard even tell you?  
 **Alenko** : Right when we were getting suited up to find Liara on Therum. She seemed pretty amused.  
 **Williams** : Of course, she did.   
**Alenko** : She's just teasing you, Ash. Don't let the commander get to you.  
 **Williams** : Who says I am? Anyway, we'll get to tease her about Liara soon enough, I'm sure.  
 **Alenko** : ...I actually don't doubt that.  
 **Alenko** : We're stopping at the Citadel soon for a refuel and so the commander can talk to the Council. Maybe we can grab a bite to eat?_

Ash stares blankly at the screen before looking over her shoulder to see if anyone is looking. She bites her lip when she notices both Garrus and Wrex are absent for once. She takes a deep breath before she type back.

 _ **Williams** : You sure about that, LT?  
 **Alenko** : I'm sure. Unless you don't want to. That's fine. I was just thinking you'd need a little break.  
 **Williams** : Maybe. Oh, sure. I'm buying my own meal, Alenko.  
 **Alenko** : Of course, Williams. See you in a few hours._

Kaidan logs out, and Ash stares at the conversation for a few moments before deleting it from her records.


End file.
